Imprégnés
by Menth-h
Summary: Ils étaient tous les deux imprégnés de solitude et de souffrance. Ils vivaient tous les deux chacun de leur côté, à effectuer des gestes qu'ils leur faisaient penser l'un à l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Imprégnés

**Rating: **K+

**Synopsis****: **Ils étaient tous les deux imprégnés de solitude et de souffrance. Ils vivaient tous les deux chacun de leur côté, à effectuer des gestes qu'ils leur faisaient penser l'un à l'autre. Et puis, il y a eu cet échange. Échange qui ne l'était pas tant, puisqu'à sens unique. Two-Shot lavilena.

**Disclamer : **Le manga D Gray Man et ses personnages sont à Katsura Hoshino.

Salut, Lenalee…

Déjà un an que je vous ai tous quittés. Vous me manquez beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup. Enfin, vous me manquez très fort.

Je crois que beaucoup d'entre vous m'en veuillent, et c'est normal. Je suis vraiment parti du jour au lendemain. Dis-leur que je n'étais qu'une ombre éphémère, un être voué à disparaitre depuis le début. Ça peut peut-être les aider à avaler la pilule.

Peut-être m'en veux-tu aussi, non ? Après tout, tu m'avais fait promettre de t'écrire, il y a déjà un an… Tu sais pourquoi je n'ai pas honoré cette demande plus tôt ? Et bien, je crois que je n'en avais pas le courage, pas la force. J'avais peur. Je voulais me persuader que ces deux années passées à la Congrégation n'étaient qu'un songe absurde. Et je voulais couper tous les liens avec ce qui pouvait m'y faire penser.

C'est idiot. C'est débile. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait déjà un an que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi. A vrai dire, j'ignore si tu es en bonne santé, ou si tu repose au fond d'un gouffre. Oui, voilà. Tu es peut-être morte et je n'en sais rien. Je suis pitoyable en fait, non ?

Lenalee, Lenalee, Lenalee. J'aime bien le crissement de ma plume quand j'écris ton nom. C'est agréable. Tu sais, je t'écris depuis un café italien. Je suis à Rome, tu imagines ? Je suis ici juste pour de la documentation. C'est reposant, parce que les images de guerre me deviennent de plus en plus insupportables. Tu vois, avant mon séjour à l'Ordre Noir, je restais impassible et indifférent face aux peines des soldats. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mettre à leur place… Je sais ce qu'ils ressentent, je l'ai moi-même vécu. Le fracas des armes, les cortèges mortuaires, les odeurs mêlées de terre, de sueur et de sang. Ils connaissent un effroi à faire vomir tripes et boyaux…

D'ailleurs, tu connais sûrement toujours cet effroi. Je m'en veux… Je voudrais te protéger face à tout sa. Enfin, j'imagine que Yûu et Allen le font bien mieux que moi… Je me suis enfui comme un couard, alors je n'ai pas à me plaindre. Cette vie, c'est moi qui l'ai choisie, après tout. Personne ne m'y a forcé.

Mais bon, être Bookman a pas mal de désavantages. Il y a par exemple ce code moral : « Les Boukmens n'ont besoin de cœur ». C'est celui qu'il m'est le plus difficile de ne pas transgresser. Surtout depuis que j'ai fais la connerie de tomber amoureux de toi...

Je pense que ça s'est joué au premier regard. Je venais d'arriver à la Congrégation, quand je t'ai vu de loin. Tu pleurais, ton beau visage encadré de tes sublimes cheveux noirs. Ça m'a touché. Au début, je te détestais pour me faire ressentir de pareils sentiments. Mais ta patience et ta gentillesse ont eu raison de ma réticence.

Au moment où je t'écris, un type qui est assis à côté de moi joue du violon. C'est beau, mais un peu triste aussi. Ça me donnerais presque envie e chanter, Na, na, na na na… J'irais sûrement lui donner un peut d'argent à la fin de sa représentation.

Tu sais, j'ai commandé un fondant au chocolat. Je n'en raffole pas, mais ça me fait penser à toi. Je sais que tu adores ça.

Je sais pleins de choses sur toi. Ta date de naissance est le 20 février, par exemple. Tout ce que tu as pu dire en ma présence est resté gravé dans ma mémoire infaillible. Je suis sûr de ne jamais oublier.

Et tant que j'y pense, je trouve que ma vie est drôle. Pas drôle dans le sens où c'est amusant, drôle dans le sens où c'est bizarre.

Tu vois, moi qui dois justement faire preuve d'impassibilité, et bien, mes sentiments m'obsèdent. C'est ironique, pas vrai ? On dit que ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Alors dans ce cas, je suis déjà mort. Je fais semblant de continuer à vivre et je souris. Sans rire, en ce moment, je suis un vrai zombie. La vie se déroule autour de moi sans que j'y prenne part. C'est ce que mon Grand-père aurait voulu, et ça me console un peut de me dire que je fais honneur à sa mémoire.

Il y a aussi un autre truc qui m'est insupportable. C'est de voyager. Je sais pas ce qui a changé, mais maintenant, quand je monte dans un train, j'ai des sueurs froides et comme une sorte de vide à l'intérieur de moi (je crois que ça ne se dit pas, « à l'intérieur de moi », mais je n'arrive pas à te l'expliquer autrement). Peut-être parce que je suis tout seul. Mon Grand-père n'est plus là pour m'accompagner. Les traqueurs et les exorcistes ne sont plus là pour m'accompagner. Tu n'es plus là pour m'accompagner. L'inconnu me fait peur. Le manque de repères, aussi.

Merde. Voilà que je fais dans le mélodrame. Je suis désolé. Je crois que si je ne vide pas mon sac, je vais vite devenir fou (enfin, encore plus qu'avant).

Je me rappelle d'un soir, tu m'avais dit que j'étais cruel. Une passante venait de mourir devant moi et j'avais préféré la laisser crever en ne lui portant pas secours pour te protéger d'un Akuma. Je me souviens de la colère que tu éprouvais. Je la ressentais jusque dans mon âme. Je t'avoue que sur le coup, je n'avais pas bien compris pourquoi tu avais employé ce mot. « Cruel »…

Une personne cruelle est une personne qui fait preuve de cruauté. La cruauté est elle-même un penchant à faire souffrir. Tu pensais que j'aimais faire souffrir les gens ?

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que j'en ai compris la signification. J'étais cruel, parce que j'avais préféré te sauver toi plutôt que cette femme rien que pour mon petit plaisir. Tu me manquerais, elle, non. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de la cruauté : c'est plus de l'égoïsme. Enfin, l'égoïsme est peut-être une forme de cruauté, je ne sais pas.

Lenalee. J'ai 19 ans, pas de maison, pas de rêve, pas de nom et plus d'amis. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Ma vie est morne et sans passion. Je n'ai rien à quoi me raccrocher. J'avais fait de vous mon point d'ancrage et maintenant je suis parti à la dérive. C'est pas triste, hein! Ça rentre dans le cours des choses, pas vrai ? C'est juste logique, en fait.

Tu sais pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?

Parce que je crois que ça m'aide à faire le deuil de mes deux années passées avec vous. Il faut que je m'habitue à l'idée de ne plus jamais te revoir. J'espère seulement que tu es heureuse.

Mon dernier jour à la Congrégation… Je me souviens, je faisais mes valises pour partir. Mon Grand-père venait de mourir, et j'avais seulement dit à Komui que je m'en allais et lui avais fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Je ne voulais pas d'adieux déchirants.

Pourtant, tu as fait irruption dans ma chambre sans prévenir, et tu as tout découvert. Tu as alors souri d'un air triste et résigné, l'air infiniment peiné. Tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as embrassé doucement.

Tu es resté avec moi jusqu'à mon départ, et au moment de se quitter, tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as fais promettre de t'écrire.

C'est désormais chose faite.

Je ne te laisse pas d'adresse pour me joindre et je quitte l'Italie dès demain.

_Je t'aime._

_ Na, na, na na na._

Merci d'avoir lu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Sweetless

Lavi, (Je sais que ce n'est plus ton nom mais pour moi tu restes « Lavi ». Je ne pourrais jamais me résoudre à t'appeler autrement).

Tu me manques énormément aussi.

Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais c'est comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de moi-même. Et oui, je t'en veux. Je t'en veux, mais pas parce que tu ne m'as pas écrit plus tôt. Je t'en veux pour m'avoir laissée seule. Qui m'emmènera voler dans les airs comme tu le faisais, avec le manche de ton maillet? Qui me prendra dans ses bras et pleurera avec moi? Qui sera là pour m'aimer? Tu peux me le dire?

C'est moi, l'égoïste. Lors de ton départ, j'ai fais semblant de comprendre ta décision. Mais non! Je ne la comprends pas… Et maintenant, je regrette de t'avoir laissé partir…

Ça m'a beaucoup touchée que tu t'inquiètes pour mon état dans ta lettre. Je vais bien, merci. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais. C'est sûr, vu que je ne sais même pas où poster cette lettre… Tu es vraiment stupide. Pourquoi tu ne laisse même pas d'adresse ? Même après ton départ, tu continues de disparaître. Je dirai à tout le monde que tu n'es qu'une ombre éphémère. C'est la vérité après tout.

Un traqueur présent en Italie nous a rapporté qu'il t'avait vu à Rome. Il dit que tu es en bonne santé, mais que tu as vraiment l'air hagard. Lavi, il faut que tu continues à vivre. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un cadavre vivant, mort à l'intérieur.

C'est normal que tu culpabilises.

D'ailleurs, ça me fait presque plaisir que tu te sentes si coupable : ça signifie que tu as de la considération pour nous. Merci.

Allen et Kanda ne me protègent pas mieux que toi, ils me protègent différemment, c'est tout. Et puis, tu sais, je me suis un peu éloignée d'Allen. Il change. Parfois, je le contemple, et ses yeux sont vides. Je crois que ça me fait peur, même si je me doute que ce soit la faute du Quatorzième…

Je dois t'avouer un truc, Lavi. Tu sais, il y a encore un an, je vous aimais les deux. Je veux dire que quand j'étais seule avec Allen, j'avais l'impression que c'était lui que j'aimais, mais quand j'étais seule avec toi, j'avais l'impression de t'aimer.

C'est ignoble, non ? J'étais incapable de prendre une décision. Je refusais de le faire. Je voulais que vous soyez les deux à moi. C'est moi, l'égoïste, pas toi. Tu n'as pas à te reprocher ça. Désolée aussi de t'avoir dit que tu étais cruel. C'était vraiment sur le coup de la colère, et je pensais que tu oublierais vite cet épisode, mais visiblement non, alors, pardonne-moi…

Sinon, à propos de l'angoisse qui te saisit quand tu voyage, tu as le mal du pays, c'est clair. Ne te voile pas la face : tu avais enfin trouvé un endroit ou tu te sentais bien, et tu as dû le quitter. Ça doit être dur pour quelqu'un comme toi d'admettre ça, alors je le fais à ta place.

Je suis contente que tu te confies à moi comme tu l'as fait. Ça peut t'aider à reprendre pied, peut-être… Pour ça aussi, arrête de mentir. Tu es triste, je suis triste, ils sont tristes. Désolée encore. Tu voulais que je sois heureuse, mais je ne peux pas l'être avec cette partie de moi qui m'a été arrachée.

Tu sais, depuis que tu es parti, je vais souvent à la bibliothèque. J'ai l'impression de retrouver un bout de toi dans chacun des livres que tu as lue. Et Dieu sait que tu en as lu un paquet.

Tu as vu, toi tu mange un fondant au chocolat pour penser à moi, et moi, je vais à la bibliothèque pour penser à toi. Quelque part, c'est rassurant : on continue d'entretenir ce lien qui nous unis.

Je crois que je me rappelle aussi bien que toi du soir où je t'ai embrassé. Parce que ce soir là, j'ai fais un choix. Je t'avais choisi toi et pas Allen.

Je me souviens particulièrement de la nuit : nous avions dormi l'un contre l'autre et nous avions longuement parlé de nos vies respectives. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, parce qu'avant ça, tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de toi.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an… Tu aurais dû m'écrire plus tôt. Tu as dû garder longtemps pour toi tout ce que tu m'as écrit et ça se ressent dans ta lettre. Je veux dire, je sens clairement que tu as les idées embrouillées. Lavi, ta lettre est un fouillis monumental. Tu enchaînes les idées sans grande logique. Mais elle était tout de même très bien écrite, ne t'inquiète pas. D'ailleurs, quand je l'ai lue, j'ai senti une immense chaleur protectrice m'envelopper. J'avais vraiment l'impression que tu étais en face de moi. Cette lettre te ressemble énormément, et c'est touchant (je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est sincère).

Lavi, moi aussi je t'aime toujours.

J'aimerais le hurler si fort que tu pourrais m'entendre, peut importe ou tu te trouves.

Je t'écris vainement cette lettre, d'ailleurs… Je prie pour qu'un jour tu puisses la tenir entre tes mains. Je voudrais tellement que tu me réécrives et que cette fois, tu me laisses une adresse… Mais je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. Ton courrier laissait clairement deviner que c'était le premier mais aussi le dernier.

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait l'erreur de t'aimer… On souffre maintenant chacun de notre côté, sans raison de vivre évidente. Si je choisissais Allen, tout serait plus simple, je pense. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, c'est trop douloureux.

Oh purée, tu me manques tellement...

Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot, idiot, idiot. Non, en fait, c'est moi l'idiote qui n'a pas su te retenir. Parce que j'aurais pu le faire, j'en suis persuadée. Avec des gestes, des mots… Mais j'ai préféré ne rien faire. Je savais que tu aurais été malheureux d'abandonner ton rêve de devenir Bookman. Toutefois, je me demande aujourd'hui si je n'ai pas fait le mauvais choix.

Tout à l'heure, je disais que ta lettre était embrouillée. En fait, je crois que la mienne est encore pire. De toute façon, tu le la lira jamais, alors autant jouer franc-jeu et me débarrasser de tout ce qui me pèse sur le cœur maintenant. A vrai dire, j'aimerais te revoir. Cependant, la chance qu'on se recroise est quasi-nulle. Sauf si tu décides un jour de venir faire un tour à la Congrégation pour « emprunter quelques écrits ». Ça risque sûrement d'arriver. Il faut que j'implore le ciel pour ne pas être en mission ce jour-là. J'espère seulement que tu ne m'ignoreras pas.

Tu sais quoi ? Je garderai toujours ta lettre sur moi. J'ai également glissé la mienne dans l'enveloppe... Et si je te revoie, si alors tu daignes me parler, alors je te la donnerai, peu importe le temps qu'il se sera écoulé.

Je t'aime quand même.

Merci.

J'espère que vous avez aimé la seconde partie.


End file.
